


Dining Etiquette

by HadesHimbo



Series: Chasing Storms [2]
Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Quill and Lucius being embarresed, Some humour, Spoons, This ones kinda soft, a bit of sad, a minor bit of cannon divergence, all the stuff that happened in part 1, boyfriend smooches, boys being dorks, fluffy shit, formailty, hard to introduce your boyfriend to your parents when... ya know, mention of family, mention of nsfw content, teaching each other things, the boys are back, the next one, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHimbo/pseuds/HadesHimbo
Summary: After the incident a few days ago, Quill and Lucius are trying to figure out how to handle things now that everyone kind of walked in on them. Not much has really, except some awkward questions from Nova and jabs from Aila. At least Sentry is supportive.
Relationships: Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Series: Chasing Storms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dining Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> PART ONE WAS NSFW, YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE READ IT TO UNDERSTAND WHATS OCCURING IN THIS ONE.
> 
> Oh boy, there's a part two!  
> Had a few ideas for it but didn't know if I would end up writing it. But writing that first part was the first time I had been stuck into finishing a piece in a while and I'm quite happy with how it turned out plus I adore these two dorks, so here's a bit of a softer sequel then them just going at it.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The Valley was... a lot. Mainly due to the massive dragon they had faced off against in what might have been the closest of the multitude of close battle they had, but like every close call before they had overcome it as a team, even if they had come out of it a little rough. It was as they returned from the horde the dragon had collected: Sentry carrying a passed out Aila and Nova carrying as many artefacts and pieces of magitech she could. Quill turned to look at Lucius, who had been walking at the back with him, that he found the high elf already looking at him with a soft smile.

"Lucius? Are you okay?"

"All things considered birdie, I'm quite alright." Seeing Lucius smile and inching closer after the horror they had faced made Quill's chest flutter. Slowly Lucius slipped his ungloved hand into Quill's claw. He liked holding hands with Lucius, especially when the gloves were off: his soft dainty hand squeezing his own was something magical. As the other three continued to the Storm Chaser tightly docked into the mountains, Quill shuffled closer to his boyfriend, rubbing shoulders with him, both worse for wear after being hit by lightning breath and dragon claws but this made all that nagging pain melt away if only a little.

"I think H'espa is gonna be proud of you." Lucius commented, running his thumb over the grooves on Quill's claw, smiling at his partner.

"I hope so." Silence.

"I'm really proud of you Quill." Lucius words were soft and quiet, almost drowned out by the wind of the valley, but he knew, Quill would hear him. Something about what Lucius had said hit different: Quill felt like he should be feeling something like this when H'espa congratulated him but it wasn't his god who had guided him. It was his boyfriend. Just his handsome, charming and caring boyfriend expressing a genuine pride in him for coming back to a place that had caused so much strife and hurt and overcoming it all to stand against the greater enemy. Quill just looked at him, somewhat dumbfounded as they stopped walking. Gentle winds whistled through the valley. It was so different now: peaceful. It wasn't something Quill would ever imagine, the tempestuous valley now settled but then again, Quill never thought he would have been back here. So absorbed in thought, Quill didn't notice some tears trailing out of his eyes, only being brought back when Lucius' thumbs gently wiped them away.

"Thank you, Lucius." Quill smiled back at his boyfriend as he placed a gentle kiss against the tip of his break.

"Come, we should head back before people get any ideas." Lucius jested, once again taking his claw and squeezing it. Quill Squeezed back with a smile.

That night, no storm rocked the hull. No rain hammered against the deck. The skies were clear, dark but clear. Yet Quill couldn't sleep, laying in bed staring up at the deck above him. At first, he thought it might have just been because he was still too excited after the celebrations they had with the officers and wolf pack. But no, it wasn't that. He couldn't place it at first so he started pacing the room, arm behind his back, occasionally tapping at his beak before it returned. Eventually his legs tired and any more pacing his talons would scratch up the floor. The gentle golden glow of a candle illuminated his quarters, lazily thumbing through the messy collection of maps strewn across the table. It was only as he glanced back to the bed, only somewhat creased from where he had been laying, that it hit him. He missed Lucius. Initially, he thought that was stupid, he had been around him all day fighting and then all night in the hull eating and celebrating their accomplishment. Despite the misfortunate end to the previous night: with Sentry carrying a passed out Nova and Howling Aila away with respect, the duo awkwardly clambering back into the clothes and wishing each other goodnight, they hadn't told the crew or officers and had been a bit quiet and spacious with each other. Quill remembered standing in the doorframe, waving goodnight to Lucius as he quietly snuck back to his quarters, and feeling so incredibly stupid for not remembering to bolt the door before smooching his then-secret boyfriend. Part of him felt awful that they couldn't figure out there relationship and tell people when they were ready. Sitting here and feeling sorry about it wouldn't accomplish much, and he missed holding Lucius so he set out, grabbed the brass candle holder and headed toward the captain's quarters, extra careful to be as quiet as possible.

Soon, a feathered head in his nightshirt poked out from below deck and looked around. The deck was empty, good. Rather quickly he rushed up the stairs, making his way for the captain's quarters just beneath the helm, hoping that Lucius would for some reason be up or not be too mad at him for waking him up at this ungodly hour.

"Quartermaster, are you okay?" Crap. Like a kid sneaking downstairs for a midnight snack, Quill slowly turned around to see lookout, calling down to him from the ship's mast. How could he forget, of course, Lookout would be up and would most likely not miss an Aaracockra making a hasty dash towards the captains quarters. 

"Ah, Lookout... Yes, I'm fine, how are you." Quill wasn't the best at covering things up, but Lookout seemed to take his awkward reply as the Quater master's usual demeanour or perhaps he just thought Quill was tired. 

"Quartermaster, what are you doing up so late, did the captain call an emergency meeting?"

"No... I just, well, I had some interesting maps I found and I just thought he should see them is all." Lookout didn't have eyebrows but if he did Quill was sure he would be raising it right about now. He wasn't a great liar.

"But Quater master, you don't have any maps on you."

"Ah well, you see, I've set them up in my quarters, I've just come to fetch the captain."

"Okay Qautermaster, I will alert you and the captain if I see any hostiles approach."

"Thank you Lookout, keep up the good work." Quill gave him a somewhat awkward wave before turning on his heels and hurrying quickly towards the ostentatious door of the captains quarters. After a few quick knocks, Quill stood in the calm of the night, clawing at the neck of his nightshirt, only now realising how scratchy it was after Lucius pointed it out. He was stood there for quite some time before knocking again, a tiny bit louder. Again he waited until the door quietly squeaked open and there stood, a somewhat sleepy Lucius in his purple silk satin pyjamas, lifting the face mask, eyes bursting to life as he saw it was Quill who was knocking at his door in the middle of the night.

"Ah Birdie, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrows ready room meeting." Lucius smiled softly, looking over Quill's shoulder to wave at Lookout. Lookout waved back. Quill awkwardly shuffled in place, mostly thinking about what to say or when to say it.

"Quill? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, um, yes... can we talk, inside?" he asked softly, leaning close just so there was no way lookout couldn't catch their conversation, although after the fact he supposed leaning closer to the captain looked even more suspicious. Lucius face sunk a bit and he solemnly nodded, holding the door open for Quill whom hastily stepped in, gazing at the lavish bedspreads, a bowl of totally necessary ceramic fruit and the wardrobed and vanity table all but bursting with colour and different outfits. Behind him, Quill could hear the door shut.

"Quill I'm really really sorry!"

"Lucius I'm sorry!"

The two talked over each other as soon as they both had a chance to think and breath. Both were taken aback, almost shocked as they looked at each other confused.

"What are you sorry for?" Once again they both talked over each other and groaned at how their inability to clearly communicate with each other, but they couldn't help but smile a bit at each other. After some tentative glances at each other, each waiting for each other to talk as if they were waiting to for a jump rope that never came. Soon enough Lucius took Quill's somewhat tense claw in his hand and guided him back to the large king-sized bed at the back of the room, silks and fine fabrics hanging from the poster frame. Immediately Quill remembered the night previously and just went catatonic, unsure he could handle another round after how much he had melted the night before.

"What's on your mind my Birdie?" Lucius gently asked, holding Quill's claw between his hands, running his fingers up and down the claws, letting Quill take all the time he needed to process what he was going to say. Frantically talking over each other in a mess would get them to know where, and Lucius figured if he had woken him up at this time that it must have been important. Quill inhaled.

"Lucius, I well, first I missed you"

"Aw, I've missed you too Quill darling. Today has certainly been... a lot." He chuckled, moving a bit closer, resting his head against Quill's shoulder, snuggling into him. If ever asked why not date someone with a more 'humanoid' anatomy Lucius would reply with two simple answers: he loved Quill and he loved snuggling up to Quill and all his feathers.

"But also... I'm really sorry about forgetting the door the other night." Quill huffed, slumping his head atop of Lucius, both of them staring at the bowl of ceramic fruit Lucius claimed was for artistic inspiration. Quill just thought it looked like an average fruit bowl. Lucius' brows furrowed, slowly looking up at Quill confused.

"How is the door your fault? I'm the one who came rudely knocking and then forgot to close it properly."

"But you didn't know there was a lock."

"Doesn't matter, I should of the check the lockie before getting into all that saucy stuff." This could go on forever, they both could feel it, both trying to navigate the other to think it wasn't there fault their friends knew about their secret relationship. In they both huffed and went back to staring at the weird ceramic fruit bowl, accepting neither of them should feel bad about it, it wasn't the end of the world: no that they were trying to stop.

"I think we should tell Sentry and everyone else." Quill spoke calmly and focused for the first time that night which drew a confused look from Lucius.

"I think they all already know Birdie." He chuckled, lifting from the bed as he kissed Quill's beak with a smile.

"Aila's howling laugh is gonna haunt me till my death... but what I mean is..." Quill took Lucius' hands cupping his face and held them close to his chest, pressed up against his soft plumage, which Lucius couldn't be happier about.

"What I mean is, we didn't get to tell them properly, and I wanted to tell them on our terms, not have them walk-in on us doing... well that." He explained, gently running his claws over Lucius' palms: he had them long enough to know how hard he could press without scratching. It tickled a bit, but the high elf enjoyed it, any sort of affection from Quill just had a way of making him feel instantly warm.

"Well, then that's what we'll do." Lucius smiled, gently slipping a hand from the loving claw to tilt his Birdie's head up to look at him. The eye of the storm was endless and Lucius could spend an eternity staring it if, if he wanted to or had an eternity, but Quill's other eye was so much more beautiful, at least to him: so warm and cautious at times but so caring and soft that he couldn't help but gaze at it and his Birdie every chance he got.

"Do you wanna tell Howard and the others, that way we can eat breakfast together in the kitchen." Lucius beamed at the suggestion of some domestic bliss aboard their airship trying to stop an invasion from an all hungering entity and a space dictator. It was the little things. After a bit of thinking about it, Quill nodded.

"I don't see why not, they're part of our crew they should probably know, although maybe we should wait on the wolfpack..." Halfway through speaking Lucius started peppering his beak with kisses, a bit awkward for him as he continued speaking but regardless he couldn't deny how good it felt to have Lucius so affectionate after a day of serious matters. At the mention of the Wolfpack Lucius' face dropped a bit, he would have to tell Fayeth and keep his involvement with Quill to a professional standing around them, no matter how much he wanted to hold his hand and ruffle his feathers.

"That is true, but we'll deal with it tomorrow Birdie, but for now, you should stay the night, I have extra blankies and maybe I can find you something to wear that isn't so scratchy." 

"I would like that..."

The next morning, sunlight poured into the captains quarters of the Stormchaser. Dawn bled through the fine glass windows at the back and side of the ship, coating the room in a warm golden glow. Lucius stirred, snuggling up to what he assumed to one of his pillows, smiling blissfully. Before all of this, when he had been a bit of a Daddy’s boy, Lucius never liked the morning: his hair would always be a mess and he would always be groggy. But since his life had turned off in a very unexpected direction: the mornings weren’t so bad after a while. However, today’s morning might have been the best of his whole life once he realised that he wasn’t laid against one of his pillows, it was, in fact, the soft plumage of Quill’s chest, still, fast asleep. It was perfect: Quills feathers softly ruffled, his face so peaceful and wing draped around Lucius as he lay pressed against the chest plumage exploding out from the silky button-up Lucius had put him in last night. This moment, it was perfect. Slowly, he laid his head back down into Quills feathers, sinking into them like he was sinking into clouds. If it wasn’t for the end of the world potentially approaching, he could have spent the rest of his days here. It was so foreign in a way: it was the first time he and Quill had shared a bed like this and he only regretted they hasn’t done it sooner.

”Hey...“ a familiar if terribly tired voiced called out to him. Lucius wiggles up his partner's body, resting his head just below his neck.

”Good morning birdie” with a weary good morning, Lucius placed a gentle kiss atop the tip of Quill’s beak, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck, basked in the breaking daylight.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah... your beds a lot nicer than ours.” Quill chuckled, his form sinking into the luxury mattress some more, although he expected only the best from Gusthaven supplier after Lucius built his home town up.

”Well it pays to be the captain Birdie...” he paused and leaned up to Quill a bit more, their bare chests touching as he pressed against him.

”Perhaps you’ll just have to sleep here more often if you like the beddie so much” Lucius smiled, more than happy to have Quill accompany him to bed every night.

”That would be nice, although we should tell everyone and then we wouldn’t have to sneak around it anymore” Quill gently pressed the tip of his beak to Lucius' lips. He couldn’t kiss him how humans might have, but this was as close as he was gonna get.

“Of course birdie” 

For a while, the two stayed like that, although Lucius did roll over so he wasn’t totally on top of Quill, but he couldn’t keep his head from nestling against his plumage. They talked as the sun came up about lots: what their next move should be, where they should go, how good Quill looked in the silky stain shirt Lucius had made for him and some smaller things in-between the “I loves yous” and giggles.

“I should probably get dressed if we are having a ship meeting” Quill spoke, sitting up and glancing over at Lucius, still relaxed into his sheets, hair splayed out across the pillows in a somewhat tangled mess: but Quill admired how, even a bit messy, Lucius looked straight out of an elegant painting

”I suppose so, don’t think the others would be so keen if you showed up in your new PJs” Lucius joked, sitting up in bed, watching with loving eyes as Quill shuffled out of the bed. It was defiantly early, hopefully, early enough that the ship wouldn’t be too lively.

”I’ll see you soon”

”Don’t keep me waiting Birdie” he joked and snuck one last kiss in before they were really pushing it in terms of time.

Quill, as stealthily as he could, made his way out the captain’s quarters, getting one last glance back at Lucius before quietly closing the door. Thankfully the storm chasers deck was quiet. Most the crew were yet to rise or if they had they were still in their bunks. Carefully, he made his way down to his quarters trying to act as casual as possible, although results varied.

Lookout watched him leave and waved.

Quill waved back sheepishly.

He quickly made his way back to his quarters to get dressed and collect the maps, luckily without anyone catching him. Gently closing the door behind him, Quill took off the nightshirt his boyfriend gave him, and even thinking about the item like that cause a smile to stretch across his beak as it was folded and placed inside one of his draws, swapping it out for his usual vestments. Soon everything was like nothing had happened, he was just checking the maps for the morning debriefing and then the door opened. 

“So have you Lucius boned yet?"

"I'm sorry what?" Quill pulled his attention from the large maps splayed out in front of him to the newly lightning tatted Aila stood leaning against the door to the map room. He had been focused on charting the next course after finally dealing with the valley of storms but what Aila said pulled him out of it. Now he was feeling a bit awkward, to say the least.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes Aila, I heard you." Quill admitted as he slowly shuffled around to stand on the opposite side of the table from her. 

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" Quill asked, knowing just how severe Alia's injuries were after the dragon encounter: gashes, bites and lightning breath all to the face would have killed a lesser being, but Alia was tough. Very tough.

"Nah, feel fine." She remained in the doorway, covered in bandages, flaming red hair a tangled mess that almost filled the door frame. Trying to find the maps with Alia looming in the door was hard, not because she was doing anything, but Quill could feel her eyes all over him. Finally, Quill let out a short sharp breath as he found his most updated Aerois map.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"No Alia, we haven't, why do you even want to know?" Quill snapped, not aggressively, but it was obvious he was frustrated by her pushy question.

"Well excuse me for wondering what my friends are up to." Alia huffed and kicked off from the door frame, marching back down the ship's corridor. Great, he would have to apologise to Alia later and have a proper talk about it, although he supposed the morning meeting would take care of that issue. As Quill gathered his maps and cartography kit, he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Good morning Quill." It was Sentry. Thank the gods it was Sentry. She beamed at him, already in a good mood. Quill felt himself relax as he piled a book on top of the map.

"Morning Sentry." Seeming to notice the rather large collection of maps and books Quill was attempting to carry, Sentry stepped into the room and offered a hand, one Quill thankfully took and soon enough they were on their way up to the ready room.

"Quill?"

"Yes, sentry?"

"Have you talked to Lucius since the other night?" Ah, it seems that was the hot gossip on the ship, at least within the inner inner circle, although Quill understood why. Ship drama was always bound to take off. He spoke back to her in a hushed tone, walking closer to her towering guardian form. 

"We have talked, we are just sorting things out between us, sorry you had to see... that." Quill couldn't help but cringe at even the memory of what occurred. But it was fine, if it were anyone else, Quill would have been tripping over his words and groaning with embarrassment but Sentry was different: somehow the world just seemed to warm up around her and things seemed a lot more manageable than they might have been otherwise. She wasn't chief morale officer without reason.

"It's fine Quill, I just wanted to make sure you were happy and that things were okay."

"Yeah... things are good."

Soon enough they arrived at the ready room. Sentry instantly went to fetch the coffee pot as she often did before their meetings. The original table had been, well, exploded during the ILS incident, but its replacement was just as nice, although Quill noticed it was missing some of the frilly meaningless engravings that sold Lucius on the original. Perhaps he would have to get someone to beautify it a bit, as a surprise for his boyfriend. He took his seat next to the left of the captain's chair, where the quartermaster was meant to sit, but honestly, Quill was just glad he could sit next to his partner, especially considering how nervous he was about telling everyone that he and Lucius weren't just hooking up but were actually dating for reals. In the back of his head, he knows that they would be supportive, but it was the first time he ever told anyone he was in a relationship with another person and the whole ordeal was rather anxiety-inducing. He took a deep breath and focused: compared to fighting ghosts and dragons and agents of a space dictator, this shouldn't be so hard, but the world felt so heavy as he heard someone approach the ready room. A deep pit sunk into his stomach as he sat down and tried to draw suspicions by looking through the maps.

Sentry soon came back with a warm plate of coffee for the morning meeting: which often went ignored but sometimes Nova required a cup and it was just part of her routine. Alia followed, looking as feral as ever. Nova arrived shortly after carrying as many books as her meagre strength could manage.

"So, you sure you and Lucius haven't boned yet." Alia teased.

"Alia!" Sentry reprimanded, looking over at her slumped into the chair, poking the coffee mug with a slight bit of bemusement as she watched Quill freeze again.

"What?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hey, I just wanna know whats going on within our circle, sorry for caring." Alia groaned, slumping back in her chair, hoping the captain and his quartermaster would arrive soon so she could be done with this and go punch something instead.

"As I said earlier Alia, no, we haven't." 

"Then why were you sneaking up to his room last night and sneaking back this morning." A metaphorical record scratch froze the room and everyone turned to look at Quill who had gone dead silent with a thousand-yard stare into the table. Arackocra couldn't blush and thank H'spea for that because it allowed Quill to mildly hide how flustered he was.

"How did you-"

"Lookout told me this morning." Silence again.

"So?"

"No."

Nova sleepily pulled herself up from the table. It wasn't the earliest they had been up but a night of endless studying everything they had plundered from the storm dragon horde had consumed much of her energy.

"Alia stop teasing him, what he and Lucius do in their own time is up to them and you shouldn't be poking him so much, although I wonder if other arackocra have had those kinds of relationships with humanoids and how that worked out considering..." Nova started rambling into the table, sleep-addled mind drifting her from one bizarre line of questioning to another. Thankfully Lucius and Oriya walked in just as Nova was rambling was beginning to drop off into inaudible murmurs, a bit confused at the situation of the room. But as soon as Lucius saw Quill frozen in embarrassment he understood the non-verbal 'help me please.' 

"Ah good morning crew, I trust we all had a good nights sleep." Lucius beamed, flaunting over to his captain chair, trying to pull attention to himself as he sauntered around the table giving people pats on the back and straightening their chairs. The morning sun washed over him as he moved towards his chair and Quill couldn't help but steal a glance: the breaking light reminding him of waking up this morning to his partner buried in his feathers. It went a long way to making the sinking feeling in his gut diminish.

"Yes, did you?" Alia asked back after everyone else responded with various levels of tiredness.

"Why yes Alia, I had a wonderful nights sleep, thank you for asking." Lucius beamed, taking his seat at the head of the table, ready to start the next chapter of their adventure. 

"Now before we begin, does anyone have anything else to bring up?" On the walk up Lucius had been heavily thinking about the best way to segway into letting Quill announce their relationship status and this seemed to make the most sense to him. Sentry brought up that morale was generally quite good, although the crew would like to visit a city and restock and Nova briefly rambled about a few interesting things she had been studying from the horde. But Quill was silent, sitting still, contently focused on the bundle of maps in front of him but just before they were to move on to the chunk of the meeting, Quill raised his hand and stood up at the nod of the captain.

"Well, I..." Quill could feel his words already catching in the back of his throat and for a moment he thought about just sitting back down and brushing it off as nothing. But he wanted to do it, part of him felt like he needed to do it so he and Lucius could stop dancing around everyone else and keeping things secret. Although Quill enjoyed all the time they spent trying to learn Gusthaven dining etiquette: but he still didn't understand the need for different soup spoons, he wanted everyone to understand what was happening and not just go off of assumptions of what they had unfortunately seen the previous night. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I just wanted to be clear about what's going on between me and Lucius." Quill was a rather spectacular orator when he had his thoughts composed, it was one of the many reason's Lucius had fallen for him: he could listen to Quill talk forever. Everyone shifted their glance between the quartermaster and captain, waiting for whatever came next.

"Your boning right?"

"No, we are dating!" Quill's answer was as quick as lightning, in part, desperate to finally say it but also so relieved to have just got it out there finally after so long. Once again the room fell into silence.

"YES! We are boyfriends and have been since the city of glass!" Lucius burst out his chair taking Quill's claw which threw off his until then iron compose.

"Might be overselling it a bit there."

"Nonsense, besides you agreed that I could also say it but when everyone least expected it."

"When did I say this!"

"Well you were half asleep but the point still stands and you agreed to it mister, no take-backs." The two rambled to each other seeming to forget the rest of the room existed until they both realised they were being squeezed by Sentry: somehow both neglecting to notice the towering guardian making her way over to them.

"Ahhhhh, Quill I'm so happy for you!" She beamed, squeezing them both and shaking them a bit with a pure sense of excitement for her first friend in the new world. She quite literally couldn't be happier.

"Thank you Sentry..." Quill smiled to himself as he felt Lucius slot his hand into his claw, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner shitheads." Alia playfully punched Quill and Lucius' arms, although a joking jab from Alia was still like getting sucker-punched in a drunken fight so both men quiver in response for a bit.

"Well, we wanted to see how things went and get used to it ourselves before we sprung it on you lot, unfortunately, you just happened to walk in at a very inopportune time and well, Quilly here thought it best to clear the air before you thought we were just casually hooking up." Lucius explained, just a bit winded from being squeezed by Sentry and 'gently' jabbed by Alia but he was a much tougher cookie than when he had started this journey, he could take it.

"Pretty much." Quill added, equally as winded, quickly slumping back into his chair, his claw still lovingly held by Lucius.

"Well now that that's out there, we can resume with trying to save Aerois." Lucius joked as everyone went back to their chairs and the meeting soon resumed although Quill couldn't help himself from stealing glances at Lucius every so often, hands still held under the table as the meeting carried on long into the afternoon, many different ideas were thrown around but Quill knew one thing. Just because everyone knew he and Lucius were dating doesn't mean they weren't gonna have their weekly course on dining etiquette...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this softer follow-up and that it isn't a total mess <3


End file.
